justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)
/ |mode = Duet |lc = Folly (Remake) |nowc = Mambo5 |audio = |pictos = 59 (JD2/''SP'') 43 (JD:BO) 66 (Remake) |year = 1999 (Lou Bega) 2011 (The Lemon Cubes) |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 2 (Average) |image = JD2= |-|Remake= |nogm = 2 |pc = / / (Remade Pictograms) |gc = / / (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 |dura= 3:30 |kcal= 23}}"Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)" by is featured on as a DLC, , , and . In Summer Party, the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Appearance of the Dancers The routine contains a man and a woman. Original P1 P1 has short black hair and wears a black tuxedo with purple buttons, a pink bow-tie, purple pants, and black and white shoes. P2 P2 has long curly brown hair and wears a long pink glitter dress and two long gloves; one is in a dark shade of red and the other is purple, and black high heels. Remake In the remake, nothing much has changed, but the dancers are more realistic and P2's glove is in a darker shade of purple (compared to Best Of and 2015’s half-dancers). Mambo5 coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Mambo5 coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) HD2.png|P1 (Just Dance 2015) HD3.png|P2 (Just Dance 2015) Mambo5 coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mambo5 coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original A brown stage with three microphones and brown curtains and the writing "JUST DANCE". Remake In the remake, a purple sound wave is seen opening the routine. Sound waves are also seen regularly appearing all over the background. The microphones are also in higher quality and look much more realistic. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: *'P1': Point to the floor. *'P2': Shrug. Mambo5-gm.png|Both Gold Moves Mambo5.Gold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit of Monika) is featured in the following mashup: * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *Even with Lou Bega's version, the song sounds different in-game than the original. **However, according to iTunes, there is a re-recording of this song and it has re-mastered audio which sounds like the audio used in-game. Thus, Lou Bega's version used in-game is a re-recorded version. **The re-recorded version omits a verse relating to alcohol. * In Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited'', the audio used is the Lou Bega version. However, The Lemon Cubes are credited as the artists. *There is a glitch in Just Dance: Best Of. The Just Dance 2 gold move effect appears in the right of the screen and the on fire effect appears to the far left of the screen. It happens at the start of the routine. * The Just Dance Now version has a pictogram error: between 3:35 and 3:40, an incorrect pictogram appears for some split seconds. ** The Just Dance Now version also has a glitch: sometimes, the game shows the lyrics and the pictograms from Maneater, removing the Gold Move effects that actually belong to Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4kPv0pdSKE *** At the end, the scores screen may show the Maneater coach. * The icon in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs shows a beta element: P2's dress is red instead of a pink red. The icon is fixed in Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 aa88a25d 14.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' Mambo5 thumb@2x.jpg|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' (JD:BO/GH Files) Mambo5big.jpg|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' (Remake) Mambo5 cover albumcoach.png| album coach Mambo5_cover@2x.jpg| cover 430.png|P2's avatar on /''Now'' 200430.png|Golden avatar 300430.png|Diamond avatar Mambo5-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots mambono5menu.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' on the menu mambo5 jd2018 menu.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' in the menu (2018) mambo5 jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) mambo5 jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements 81qdChIqmAL.jpg|Beta Gameplay Others mambo-5-picto-error-o.gif|Pictogram error in mambo5bg.png|Background coach_jd2es_mambonumber5.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 (Official Video) Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 - Mambo No. 5 - Gameplay Just Dance 2 - NEW DLC - Mambo No. 5 Gameplays Just Dance 2 "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega - HQ Choreography Mambo No 5 - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts Just Dance Best Of Mambo No. 5 Lou Bega (Duo) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Mambo_No._5_(A_Little_Bit_of_Monika)_5* Mambo N. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) - The Lemon Cubes - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation es:Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Covered Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives